1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to needles and surgical procedures and more specifically to a needle and procedure for relieving urinary incontinence which does not cause trauma to tissue in the female pubic region.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
The present method for treating female incontinence utilizes a needle having a eye needle point. The needle is first inserted above the pubic bone. The needle is then driven behind the pubic bone, around the urethra, and out of the body, above the vagina. A suture is placed in the eye needle point and the needle is pulled back through the original needle path. This procedure can cause trauma and damage to the tissue surrounding the needle path. Further, the sharp point of the needle may pierce the surgeon's glove, because the surgeon must guide the needle when it exits the body above the vagina. A pierced glove will result in an injured finger and possible exposure to diseases such as AIDS.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,112,344 to Petros addresses the issue of trauma when the needle is pulled back through the tissue path by utilizing a protective tube to bring the suture through the needle path. However, the Petros device has a sharp tip and the protective tube must be pulled out. The sharp point may pierce the surgeon's glove during or after the operation, thus injuring the finger or exposing the surgeon to diseases such as AIDS. The diameter of the protective tube must be larger than the needle and must be withdrawn which may cause trauma and damage to tissue along the insertion path.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a needle and procedure for relieving urinary incontinence which does not cause trauma or damage to tissue.